kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Alik Daloren
Backstory Within the organization of the Servants of the Devouring Flame, which is the title given to the followers of the oracle Thalassa Flamespeaker, Alik Daloren is the oracle's right hand man and the leader of the so called Embers. General Stats and Mechanics *Class: Cleric 9 *Kingdom Role: High Priest *Race: Human *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Age: 35 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 160 *Hair: Black *Eyes: Dark Brown *Skin: Olive *Speed: 30 *Languages Spoken: Common, Celestial, Abyssal, and Infernal Ability/Mechanical Scores STR 12, 1 HP 73 DEX 0, -1 AC 18 CON 14, 2 INIT -1 INT 10, 0 FORT 9 WIS 18, 4 REF 3 CHA 14, 2 WILL 11 BAB 6/1 CMD 16/11 MELEE 7/2 RANGED 5 Traits *Exalted of the Society - +1 channel energy per day Feats *Alertness *Channel Smite (Combat) *Extra Channel - +2 times per day *Improved Channel - +2 to DC *Spell Penetration - +2 to caster level vs. spell resistance *Toughness Skills *Acrobatics: -1 *Appraise: 0 *Bluff: 2 *Climb: 1 *Craft: 0 *Diplomacy: 2 *Disable Device: -1 *Disguise: 2 *Escape Artist: -1 *Fly: -1 *Handle Animal: 2 *Heal: 16 *Intimidate: 2 *Knowledge Nobility: 6 *Knowledge Religion: 6 *Linguistics: 0 *Perception: 9 *Perform: 2 *Profession: 4 *Ride: -1 *Sense Motive: 14 *Slight of Hand: -1 *Spellcraft: 6 *Stealth: -1 *Survival: 4 *Swim: 1 *Use Magic Device: 2 Cleric Specific Mechanics Aura *Chaotic Channel Energy *Channel Energy 5d6+7, 10 uses per day *DC 10 + .5lv + Cha + 2 = 18 *Note Sun's Blessing when against undead tranforms to 5d6+16 Domains *Fire *Sun Domain Powers *Fire Bolt - As a standard action, you can unleash a scorching bolt of divine fire from your outstretched hand. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. *Fire Resistance - resist fire 10 *Nimbus of Light - You can emit a 30-foot nimbus of light for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. This acts as a daylight spell. In addition, undead within this radius take an amount of damage equal to your cleric level each round that they remain inside the nimbus. Spells and spell-like abilities with the darkness descriptor are automatically dispelled if brought inside this nimbus. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. *Sun's Blessing - Whenever you channel positive energy to harm undead creatures, add your cleric level to the damage dealt. Undead do not add their channel resistance to their saves when you channel positive energy. Domain Spells *1 - burning hands , endure elements *2 - produce flame , heat metal *3 - fireball , searing light *4 - wall of fire , fire shield *5 - fire shield , flame strike Spells *Cleric Spell List *0 - prep 4 *1 - prep 5+1 *2 - prep 5+1 *3 - prep 4+1 *4 - prep 3+1 *5 - prep 1+1 *Can of course spontaneously cast cure spells Favored Spells Gear Magic Items Consumables Gear Money Category:Player Characters